The Long Way Home
by Avecia
Summary: Twelve months were not long enough for her to forget, but faced with returning home, can she learn to forgive?  Set a year after the end of Season 2.  Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Long Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **So, this is new (duh Ave, way to state the obvious!) I have no idea where it came from, but while I was blocked a little for Lineage and He's Easy Like That I decided to try something different.

This takes place about a year after the end of Season 2. I've taken a few liberties with the Season 2 storyline so far, mostly about Katherine still being a viable option to break the curse, but you'll pick that up soon enough I hope, even if I don't go into specifics. So this is basically a year after Elena finishes high school and goes to college. She's coming home for a reason and that's all I'm telling!

Oh, and it's going to be 4 chapters long – and they're already written so I will post every 2 – 3 days!

Massive thanks to my beautiful Rika (ZorayaWindwalker) for beta-ing this and for not shooting it down in flames at the first turn! Read her fics, she's awesome.

And for any other Delena fans out there, I recommend reading the fics of writer NotEnoughPotter. Her fics are original and so well written I'm jealous.

Hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading.

Ave x

* * *

Elena sighed loudly, yet to no-one, as she drove back towards Mystic Falls. It had been nearly a year since she had left to go to college in Massachusetts, but it took only twelve long hours, not months, to find her way back home – if she could call it that anymore.

When she applied to Amerhurst, it was only a pipe dream – an unlikely way to escape the last year of drama in her life. Amerhurst was very likely one of the most prestigious schools in America for English Language and Literature with a tight entrance requirement. So when Elena did receive her letter from the college to advise that _yes_ she _did actually get in_, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or distraught that she wouldn't have to come up with some other plan to walk away from her old life.

But whether it was the right thing to do or not, when the time came, she fled her hometown like the proverbial bat out of hell and found it harder and harder to think about going back.

Before she left, she had at least tried to put a line under everything the previous two years had thrown at her. She'd lost her parents, fallen in love, been dragged into matters of the supernatural, discovered she was adopted, that her real mother was now a vampire and her biological father was really the man she thought was her uncle. Factor in the fact that she had an evil twin, hell bent on evading the clutches of an even bigger supernatural force and you could be forgiven for thinking this had the making of some crazy teenage TV drama. But it wasn't; it _was_ her _life_. And all of _that_ happened _before_ her senior year at high school even began. The events of _that_ final school year before she left town for college, could have arguably been said to be a whole lot _worse_.

The town hadn't changed much, and neither had she...well, not physically at least. But emotionally? That was a completely different ball game. And if it hadn't been for Jenna's upcoming wedding to Alaric, she wasn't sure she would have ever come back at all.

'Aunt Jenna? Ric? I'm home,' she called out, making her way through the front door to her parents' old house.

She had told Jenna before she left town that although technically the house belonged to her and Jeremy, it made more sense for Jenna and Ric to stay there together than find a place of their own. Elena didn't have to admit out loud to her aunt that she wasn't prepared to have her childhood home sold or left unoccupied when Jeremy left for college eventually, which strangely enough had come around quicker than she had imagined given that her brother was only three weeks away from departing to Richmond to attend Virginia Commonwealth's School of Arts.

It was the soon-to-be Mr and Mrs Saltzman's home now, and she felt a little wrong just walking right in the front door. She felt almost as though she needed to be invited in.

'Elena! You're here, finally!' her aunt greeted, emerging from the kitchen where Elena could hear many voices and the light sound of _Marvin Gaye's_ tender tones drift through the hall.

Elena finally dropped her holdall at the bottom of the stairs before letting Jenna wrap her in a hug. She had missed her so much – from Jenna's earnest attempts at giving good advice to her downright struggle to be a role model for both her and Jeremy, there was a hole in Elena's life now that her aunt was not there every day.

'I was hoping you'd arrive sooner rather than later, I'm in desperate need of some back up. Alaric's mother is slowly driving me insane...and tomorrow is only the rehearsal dinner.'

Elena smiled at Jenna's obvious annoyance at the interference in whatever plans had been made. Given the fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants attitude Jenna usually adopted, Elena considered the fact that Jenna had even gotten around to making any plans for the wedding as a feat in itself and not something Jenna would take too kindly to having future-mother-in-law interference in.

'Well I'm here to help. What can I do?'

'How about keeping the woman away from me and making sure my glass is never empty?'

Elena laughed comfortably for the first time in too long as she prepared to make her way through to her old back yard for the pre-rehearsal dinner evening of cocktails where the rest of the guests (and said alcohol) were likely to be. Only in Mystic Falls could there be a pre-party for a pre-wedding rehearsal dinner.

It was almost _good_ to be home.

She spotted her brother chatting away to Tyler Lockwood on the porch whilst other people, whom she had no clue who they were, mingled on the lawn. And as she had predicted in her mind, Alaric was there by the grill overseeing the barbeque in his '_Kiss the Cook_' apron that he had refused to throw away despite Jenna's insistence prior to moving in with her.

'Hey Elena, so good to see you!'

Ric looked as pleased as she had expected at seeing her, leaning over slightly to give her a peck on the cheek but never taking his eye off the ribs sizzling away beside him.

'It's good to see you too. I see not much has changed around here, what with Jenna making you do all the cooking?'

'I know it's unbelievable. But in all honesty, I'd rather the guests didn't get food poisoning and try to sue us.'

Elena nodded in agreement at Ric's cooking being the safer bet.

'It certainly looks like this wedding is going to be quite the event if this party is anything to go by, although I do hope you have a better DJ or band at the reception, because Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye would not be the most appropriate song for your first dance as a married couple,' chastised Elena.

Ric looked perplexed before catching onto what she was talking about.

'Oh that, I had nothing to do with tonight's musical entertainment.'

'Oh so who did? Jenna?'

She thought it unlikely considering her aunt's preference was for classic rock, _not_ Motown and it was then Elena spotted the uncomfortable look on Ric's face as he looked right past her and over her shoulder. Before Ric could reply or Elena had the time to look behind her she heard it.

Heard _him_.

'No, that would be _me_.'

Elena didn't dare turn around, instead choosing to focus her aggravated stare at her former History teacher.

'Yeah, about that… I was going to tell...'

'Save it,' she mumbled at Ric, cutting off with precise ease his all too late warning as she felt _his_ presence beside her. Ric looked entirely uncomfortable with being in the vicinity for the reunion.

'Well would you look at that, the food is ready to be served, I'll just go...' he trailed off, motioning to the grill and then over to the groups of hungry looking guests.

'Yes why don't you go do..._that_.'

Her entire body tensed hearing his voice again, having anticipated having another day or two at least to prepare herself for possibly running into him again. She should have guessed that as_ he_ most likely would have anticipated her probable discomfort at coming face to face again that _he'd_ practically chain himself to her soon-to-be Uncle just so to ensure it would be every bit as uncomfortable as she could have imagined.

'Damon...'

She waited for him to reply, still not able to look at him. But when he refused to _bite_ her only options were either to attempt some civilised conversation with him or just walk away. And considering she was finding her legs to be completely non-responsive to the signals her brain was sending them, she felt she had no other option but to deploy the former option to overcome this increasingly awkward situation.

'...Marvin Gaye? Really?'

He stood there beside her, and from what she could tell, he likewise hadn't quite managed to focus his eye-line down to her. Silently she berated herself for thinking he wasn't staring at her as she took a breath and looked up to find him staring intently down at her now. Her disbelieving glare was evident.

'Yes, _Elena_, Marvin Gaye.'

The way he elongated her name made her insides recoil in anxiety, a feeling she hadn't experienced in so long.

'What can I say?' he declared with a shrug of his shoulders, apparently not sensing her discomfort 'the man was shot dead by his own father. I suppose you could say we are kindred spirits. Not to mention he was a musical genius.'

That annoying twinkle in his eyes was still there, as well as his toothy, boyish grin that always dared to make an appearance when he was particularly pleased with himself. She often wished, with everything she had, that a punch to the jaw would knock a few of his teeth out, but this was not one of those times. This was turning into one of those nightmares she had all too often about what would happen when or if she ever came face to face with him again. And a conversation about the finer members of Motown Records (which, for the record, if anyone ever asked her would _always_ be Stevie Wonder), was not what she had in mind.

'Damon I've been gone for almost a year – is that seriously _all_ you have to say to me?'

It was a risky move and one that certainly didn't pay off as the grin disappeared and was replaced with an expression that was all too serious.

'Oh Elena get _over_ yourself,' and it was in that moment their eyes connected properly...intensely, for the first time in almost a year, '_I did_...a _long_ time ago.'

And with that he downed the rest of the champagne in the flute he was holding and walked off past her, but not without brushing a little too harshly into her shoulder before re-entering the house.

Elena found herself standing there, lost amongst all the other guests, not noticing the concerned glares of Jenna, Ric and her brother all nervously batting back and forth amongst them before settling on her. They watched her tiredly roll her eyes and grab a glass of champagne for herself before downing it in one.

Going to college had not been a complete bust, she thought to herself; at least in the past year she had learned how to handle her liquor.

* * *

_Ok so please bear with this, it's really just an introductory chapter so you know that all is not well between Damon & Elena. But why? Hmm...review to find out? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?_

_Much Love, Ave x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Long Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **There is a flashback in this chapter (in italics, just in case its not obvious!), and it should explain a few things! Now there is a line in there from Damon in the flashback that I know I can't really claim as my own but I cannot remember where it is from so if anyone can help with that I'd be so eternally grateful. I'll put it in my note at the end.

Now, I am working on an update for He's Easy Like That and Lineage so keep your eyes peeled for that.

I know this is a short chapter as well, but the next 2 chapters should make up for that, especially the last one!

As always thank you to my beautiful Rika for beta'ing this (and the next 2 chapters) before she left Germany to come to Scotland for 6 weeks. She is a star!

Hope you enjoy.

Ave x

* * *

Elena groaned as she turned over in her old bed, glancing at the alarm clock. '_Great' _was her first thought as she realised it was already noon. The thoughts that followed were along the lines of...

'_God this is the worst hangover'_

'_why has nobody bothered to wake me up?'_

'_shit, it's the rehearsal dinner tonight' _and

'_double shit, _he's_ going to be there...again.'_

The next few hours were mostly a blur, spending a good long hour soaking in a bath followed by a further half hour standing under the shower trying desperately to clear her head. It was thumping and the two Advil she'd taken as soon as she had gotten up were not helping her in the slightest. It was almost 6pm before she even ventured down the stairs and into her old kitchen having happily avoided everyone for most of the day.

Thankfully the house was deathly quiet – she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the twenty questions she would no doubt be faced with from everyone. Sighing loudly she opened the fridge, looking for a bottle of water only to find a bottle of wine instead with a post-it stuck to it with the words 'Hair of the Dog – J x' written on it. Smiling, she gave in and pulled it out of the fridge.

'Someone's starting early then.'

She gasped and turned around, almost dropping the bottle to find Jeremy standing there in his suit looking smarter and more grown up than she had ever seen him. Relief washed over her that it wasn't _him_. Appearing out of nowhere was _his_ speciality after all.

'God Jeremy, you scared me. I thought everyone would already be on their way to the restaurant.'

'They are,' he replied grabbing a set of car keys and his wallet from the sideboard, 'I was just running late considering that _someone_ spent all day in the bathroom.'

Elena tried not to look sheepish but mumbled 'yeah, sorry about that.'

'You need to be there by seven, do you want to ride with me? I can wait for a bit if you want.'

Elena shook her head and took a seat by the dinner table.

'No you go, I'll call a cab soon and meet you all there. From what Jenna's told me, I'm going to need a little liquid courage if I'm going to go face to face with Alaric's mother.'

Jeremy grinned openly and nodded his head before turning to walk towards the front door.

'I wouldn't know about that,' he called back over his shoulder, 'and here was me, thinking it was the impending showdown with Damon you needed the extra courage for.'

Jeremy had slammed the front door behind him robbing Elena of the opportunity to reply to his ridiculous suggestion. Although really, it probably wasn't as ridiculous as she thought it might be. The night before wasn't exactly a showdown, and she knew there was far too much that had happened for them both to just let it all go and be water under the bridge.

* * *

'_Are you finally going to tell me what's wrong with you? You know, contrary to popular and wildly mistaken beliefs about my kind, I am sadly incapable of reading your mind. You've been totally out of sorts recently and I refuse to believe it's just because of my sadly departed Little Brother...'_

_She grimaced at the implied mention of his name._

'_...you're pissed at me...come on get it out, bottling things up won't make you feel better.'_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

'_Sure you do, you're doing it right now.'_

'_I said I don't know what you are talking about, now can you leave me alone please?'_

_Damon sighed and took a seat opposite her, noting that the Grill was uncharacteristically empty for a Friday night._

'_Are you deaf as well as stupid? I told you to leave me alone.'_

_She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the table so roughly that she was mere inches from his now admittedly scream inducing, vamped out face._

'_You're turning into a bitter, scornful little bitch Elena. You better watch that, you'll wind up with wrinkles. I suggest you have your pity train make its next stop back at pleasant and nice where we all were a few weeks ago huh?'_

'_If you won't leave, then fine, I will. And don't think about following me. This is entirely your fault anyway. So if you can't handle my moods then you have nobody to blame but yourself Damon, goodnight.'_

_She had barely made it outside when she felt herself being pushed up against the wall in the alley, the fabric of her leather jacket gripped in his hands. She fought bravely trying to force him off her, but succeeded only in ripping his black shirt at the collar._

'_That was my favourite Valentino shirt, Elena...' he growled into her ear, making her quake with fear, '...and don't you dare try to pin all of this mess onto me. You weren't exactly innocent.'_

_Choosing to ignore the inference to what happened, she settled on changing the subject._

'_Before everything happened you compelled me Damon and you still won't tell me why.'_

'_And I most likely never will,' was the growl that escaped his mouth, eager to bring the conversation back to the night when the shit really hit the fan, and not whatever he had compelled her to forget, 'but you were the one who went looking for danger, trying to bargain your way out of your destiny. And you have the nerve to call me the stupid one?'_

'_I only did what I did to try to save you both. You knew that Elijah put a mark on you and Stefan the moment you saved me. They were coming not just for me but for the two of you, too. I had to do something.'_

_She watched as he stared at her, saying nothing. She could never read his eyes when he looked like that, like he was about to kill. But of all the things she was scared of, it was never him._

'_Can't you just be honest with me and admit the fact of the matter is that you are so pissed at me for handing your precious Katherine and the moonstone over to them, and although you'll never admit it, for using Bonnie and Lucy to do it.'_

_Elena knew that somewhere deep down inside, Damon still felt an annoying need to watch over Emily's descendants despite her reneging on their deal over a century ago._

'_It has nothing to do with Katherine at all. She can rot for all I care, wherever the hell she is now. And as for Bonnie and her cousin, their witchy mess is their own and nothing to do with me. Is that honestly what you think?'_

_She met him with silence of her own this time._

'_Elena, I compelled you back then because it was important that nothing came between me and my brother protecting you...and each other,' he added after a beat, 'What I told you when I compelled you makes no difference and you knowing wouldn't have changed what happened anyway. It's dead and buried and it's where it's going to stay.'_

'_Just like your brother?'_

_He hissed then bared his fangs at her and Elena's heart couldn't help but quicken at the sight of him in front of her like that. She was terrified now. More terrified than she was when she was leading Elijah to the Tomb. If only Damon and Stefan hadn't found out and interfered, if they had both just let her get on with putting Katherine back onto the path that led to her destiny as a Petrova doppelganger, then both of them would have been just fine instead of one being dead and the other being set on reminding her everyday of that fact._

'_What I'm really pissed about is you running off without telling anyone what you were up to and nearly getting yourself killed...'_

_He left out the part that he was pissed because her stupidity cost his brother his life, but he figured she was already guilt ridden enough with that herself without him reminding her – and if she wasn't, then she should be. It wasn't his fault Elijah plunged a stake through Stefan's heart, although he knew Elena thought otherwise._

_She stood there breathing heavily, watching as his face returned to normal, but the sneer remained as he sniffed her like a bad smell. It was because of her that his brother was dead, trying in vain to save her when it all turned out, she hadn't wanted to be saved. She had gone behind both of their backs to lead the Originals to her ancient descendant in that Tomb. If it hadn't been for Bonnie's serious reservations about her and Lucy becoming involved in vampire business yet again by attempting to reverse the tomb spell _and_ her subsequent confession to him and Stefan, then who knows what could have happened. Instead, they went careering after her like two love struck idiots and what happens? His brother who _deserved_ her love ended up with a stake in the heart and now dead in the ground._

_But the worst part of it all is that he _wished_ he could blame her but he didn't...he blamed himself. The only thing worse than that was that she could likely see that guilt in him. Like she'd always done – she saw through him every goddamn time._

'_...What is it about you that makes you so damn special hmm? Elena _fucking_ Gilbert_.'

'_Wouldn't you like to know,' was her challenge as she finally wrenched herself free of him, walking back out of the alley, throwing him a dirty look as she turned the corner back onto the street._

* * *

Thankfully the rehearsal dinner went far better than the party the night before. The fact that there was a dinner before all the alcohol was a big help, and it made the likelihood of Elena embarrassing herself like she did the previous day a lot less likely.

And she had avoided spending any more time than necessary in the same room as Damon. He hadn't approached her and she spent most of her time doing just as good a job ignoring him too. Unfortunately the lingering 'I hate you' stares over the table during dinner did not go unnoticed. Having had enough, Jenna took it upon herself to warn Elena that she had enough awkward tension in the room to deal with courtesy of her soon to be mother in law that she didn't need to deal with Elena's unresolved sexual tension with her dead ex-boyfriend's brother to add to it. Elena had growled loudly at Jenna's ludicrous suggestion and promptly made her way to the bar for another drink.

'Since when are you such a big drinker?'

Elena sighed and turned to find Damon propped against the bar with a scotch in his hand. Some things never change.

'I just figured that since I removed you from my life I had room for a new bad habit.'

'Ouch. You know, I'm sure there are support groups or something for that.'

That goddamn grin – she wanted to smack him so hard in the mouth.

'What makes you think you're so damn...' she wanted to say _special _but didn't want to remind him of that time in the alley twelve months ago, instead settling with '...irresistible?'

'Personally I think it's the suit,' he replied, deflecting the deeper intent of Elena's question, 'I look especially _irresistible_ in a suit. Besides, now that Alaric's off the market...in fact no, even when he wasn't, I am the most eligible and hottest bachelor in town.'

She was sick of this backwards and forwards with them. He hated her for trying to bargain with The Originals. She hated him for interfering with her plans and for not going to Stefan's aid when he needed it during that horrific fight; Damon instead choosing to guard over her after being near mortally wounded herself. Either way she looked at it, Stefan still wound up buried on the Salvatore's old property and they could either talk about it, or go on hating each other for the rest of their lives – however long that may be.

'Damon, can you just be serious for a minute? Please?'

But like the day before, Damon shut himself down and she felt the coldness creep back over his face.

'No Elena, I tried getting serious with you months ago, I tried to show you that I cared but you ran scared, so if you want a piece of _this_,' Elena was sure he was drunk at this point as he wildly ran his hands up and down his abdomen, '...all I have to say is take a ticket and get in line.'

Elena couldn't stand his deflection tactics anymore. As she watched him grab his drink and walk back towards the dining room she realised she desperately wanted a line drawn under this...whatever this _was_.

'Damon please...'

'No Elena,' he bit out, stopping dead and turning back to look at her, 'it's always the same, every time I see you, you _happen_ to me all over again and I'm sick of it. We're done.'

As she watched him walk away she felt the tears bubble up inside her, not knowing why the man she claimed to hate made her feel so intensely vulnerable and lost. It was like deep down she knew why, but couldn't quite place it. She needed to know it could still change.

'Don't give up on me...' was her whispered plea, hoping, _knowing_ he would hear, '...don't give up on me, please.'

* * *

_So there we go, still some serious tension. And I think I need to explain a few things._

_Basically, imagine at the end of season 2 Elena bargains with Elijah to lead him to Katherine, as I said in my previous author's note Katherine is still a viable sacrifice to break the curse (in my version anyway) and wanting to bring good ol' Kat to justice Elijah agrees to take Kat instead of Elena. She gets Bonnie & Lucy to break the tomb spell and leads Elijah to the tomb. Damon & Stefan find out and go after her. Big fight ensues and oh dear, Stefan dies._

_Queue the tension between Damon & Elena. He 'hates' her for taking matters into her own hands thus resulting in Stefan's death, and Elena 'hates' him for not doing more to protect Stefan during the fight also resulting in Stefan's death._

_Elena is completely torn about the whole thing because she can't put all the pieces together – she 'hates' him but can't not want to put things right because she can't move on from that part of her life until things between them are sorted one way or the other. Hence Elena's back and forth feelings._

_And of course Damon...well, let's just see what happens next. It's the wedding of Jenna & Alaric. Who wants Damon's best man speech? I know I do! This is really when the good stuff starts happening!_

_Oh and the line where I think I've pinched something goes like this '__I suggest you have your pity train make its next stop back at pleasant and nice where we all were a few weeks ago huh?' - if anyone knows what the heck this is from or similar to please can you enlighten me? I don't like putting things in my fics that I can't reference.  
_

_If you can, please leave me a review, good or bad._

_Much love, Ave x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Long Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **Well here it is, the wedding chapter. Roll on Damon's speech.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean a lot. I was hoping to get to maybe 60 reviews for this fic and am already more than halfway there so thank you so much.

Thank you again to Rika for beta-ing this chapter before she left Germany for 6 weeks – a truly valiant effort I must say.

So now on with the penultimate chapter.

Ave x

* * *

Elena had calmly made her excuses to Jenna and Ric to leave early not long after the confrontation with Damon. With the wedding the following day, it wasn't exactly a lie that she wanted to get an early night. It was bad enough that as Maid of Honour to Jenna the wedding etiquette dictated she would have to dance with Damon, Alaric's Best Man. Being that close to him without yet another confrontation occurring was about as likely as Stefan returning from the grave.

The following morning, Elena gasped as she came out of the bathroom, covered in a towel, to find Damon sitting on her window sill. She tried to ignore the way he looked in his expensive, no doubt designer, suit.

'What are you doing here Damon?' she sighed, moving to her dresser to remove a pair of earrings from the jewellery box.

'Oh nothing much, just taking a quick _stroll_ down _memory_ lane.'

She caught the double meaning of the words and was instantly irritated.

'Well, I wouldn't know now, would I?'

The smirking glare she received in response was nothing less than she had expected.

'Look, if you're just here to annoy me then I suggest you leave, I have to get ready. Jenna will be pissed if she finds out you're in here and not making sure Ric doesn't do a runner.'

'Oh I doubt he'll be going _anywhere_, anytime soon...'

She eyed him suspiciously in the mirror wondering what the hell he'd done to her soon to be Uncle, and getting her answer almost immediately.

'...he's in my trunk.'

'He's what?'

She turned on her heel to find Damon almost doubled over with laughter.

'Oh relax, don't get your _invisible _panties in a bunch. I was kidding. Although, the look on your face was totally worth it.'

Her first eye roll of the day was deployed expertly as she turned back to the mirror and finished clipping her earrings into place.

'Actually, right now Alaric is practising his vows or...something equally _boring_. I don't even know why I agreed to be his best man.'

'Neither do I. You _knew_ I'd be coming home for this.'

Elena let her response linger as she retreated to the bathroom, being careful to lock the door so she could change into a pair of pyjama shorts and top. It was one thing to be in her bedroom with Damon, it was another thing entirely to be doing it with nothing more than a towel to guard her modesty. When she returned to the room he was still sitting there, playing with her vervain necklace.

'I'm assuming you're ingesting vervain too if you're so brave as to take this off before taking a shower?'

'You assume correctly,' she replied, casually combing out her hair not really paying attention to him, 'and it also means that you can't just compel me to forget this little visit either. So, whatever you have to say, just get it over with Damon.'

He sighed and moved over to her, taking hold of her arm to stop her furious combing. Moving it away from her, he gently placed her vervain necklace back around her neck. He didn't move away though.

'I'm not here to compel you Elena. I'm here to offer a truce, just for today. I don't need Jenna being on my case for ruining her wedding because we can't stop bickering for one day.'

Elena looked at him in the mirror standing behind her. His face seemed sincere enough and she allowed herself to smile ever so slightly at the sight.

'Well that's...very mature of you.'

'I'm 172 years old Elena...had to happen sometime.'

The boyish grin replaced the earnest glare looking back at her as she watched him move back to the window, ready to exit her bedroom.

'Damon...'

'_Elena_...'

She hated when he did that, the mockingly flirtatious tone dripping off his tongue as he said her name. It gave her a strange tingle up her spine.

'If you want, we can go back to hating each other tomorrow,' she offered, wondering how much it stuck in his throat to be civil to her.

Raising his eyebrows, he considered her proposal before throwing one leg out of the window, turning back to her only to say...

'...I don't hate you Elena – never did. I just don't know how to be around you anymore.'

And with that he was gone. Much like he was almost two years ago after returning her necklace. The one she was gripping onto right now. She'd come back to this town after months away, hoping that time would heal all wounds. But it didn't, it just reopened the barely grown skin covering the bloody mess she'd been left in all that time ago.

And as much as she wanted to hate him for watching over her that fateful night instead of going to help his brother fight off yet another near immortal enemy, she couldn't quite find herself able to do so. And she had no idea why. The memory that might have connected it all was lost forever to Damon's compulsion. And for that she _might_ still be able to hate him.

* * *

Despite all the madness surrounding her the past couple of days, and the agonizing weeks before that, working up the courage to return home, the wedding of Jenna and Alaric had calmed the swirling tornado that was her life. For a few hours she was able to focus on something _good_ that was happening in her life for a change.

'You look so beautiful.'

'Thank you!' Jenna gushed, receiving Elena's hug and kiss as they made their way out of the ballroom. Elena had smiled sweetly as she had taken Damon's arm walking back down the aisle. It was forced but it was still a smile she told herself.

'I agree Jenna, you look wonderful – I may just kick myself for letting Alaric get to you first.'

Thankfully Jenna received the compliment with the genuine intent of humour that was behind it.

'Uh-huh Damon, thank you, but never in the million years you might have ahead of you would you and me _ever_ happen.'

Jenna was grinning and mouthed her reply through gritted teeth, determined not to have any of her photographs spoiled by her smacking Damon upside the head.

'You're damn right about that, _wife_,' growled Alaric who, not known for over the top, romantic or swoon-worthy behaviour, grabbed Jenna around the waist and threw her back, holding her at the neck to give her a kiss that Elena thought looked entirely epic amidst the applause of other guests. She was happy for them both, but couldn't help but feel that pang of sadness lingering in the pit of her stomach. But nobody seemed to notice as the guests continued to file out of the room for photographs with the happy couple, before heading into the dining room for the meal.

Elena took another look at her aunt and uncle, before walking away towards the dining area, feeling altogether alone, until she felt someone's hand on the small of her back. Startled she looked up to see Damon, casually escorting her to her position at the top table in the empty dining room. She smiled as he pulled out her seat like a proper gentleman and pushed it back in behind her.

'Thank you.'

'It's me who should be thanking you Elena. If you had decided not to come, I would have been stuck dancing with Alaric's mother instead of you – she doesn't look much like a dancer and at least I know you won't step on my toes, unless you do it deliberately of course. I wouldn't put that past you.'

She grinned at him, watching the other guests enter the room out of the corner of her eye.

'I wouldn't purposely break our truce now, would I?'

'I would hope not.'

* * *

Nothing more was said as the guests took their seats and dinner was served. Elena made it through both Jenna and Alaric's speeches without throwing or receiving any dirty glances along the table at him, instead choosing to wait patiently for Damon's speech. As the host for the evening introduced the Best Man to the room, Elena watched as he stood there taking in the applause that no doubt massaged his ego well and good.

'Well, after an introduction like that, I can hardly wait to hear myself speak. For those that know me I'm sure you know that's nothing unusual. But, for those who don't, let me introduce myself, my name is Damon and today I have the honour of being the Best Man. Although, if I'm the supposed Best Man then I have to say I have no idea why Jenna here decided to marry Alaric. But, I digress.

Now I promise to keep my words brief, as I know we're all really all just here to witness the spectacle that is Ric's dancing...'

Elena had to agree with Damon, she'd see Ric's so called moves at the engagement party eighteen months ago before she left town and they were indeed a sight to behold.

'...Let me start by saying that I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so I request that you don't judge my performance today as Best Man solely on the basis of this speech. Instead, I'd also like you to consider the skilled way in which I produced the rings during the wedding ceremony. And I also believe that I deserve some Best Man credits for tracking Ric down when he disappeared late last night – oh wait, you weren't supposed to know about that...my apologies!'

Elena caught Jenna's nervous look at her husband and then to the Best Man, silently telling them both that it had better have been a joke. But Elena's observations were stopped short when she heard the next part of Damon's speech.

'I should also mention at this point my appreciation for the bridesmaid today, Elena. She does indeed look fantastic and is sure to be the object of much unwelcome attention this evening. For that Elena I'd like to apologise on my behalf in advance.'

Elena blushed profusely at the insinuation and the look that Damon sent her way that lasted just a second too long. Sure they were in a truce for that day, but she hadn't thought Damon would extend that truce so far as to compliment her in his speech – even if only for entertainment purposes.

'And of course this leaves me to say that Jenna looks absolutely incredible – just as a beautiful bride should. And Ric? Well I guess you're looking pretty handsome too… even though you blatantly copied my outfit tonight.'

Damon paused to look at the room, satisfying himself that all of the women in the room, single or attached for that matter, were making full appreciation of his attire. Elena tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes when she realised she was part of those sad lonely women taken in by his appearance.

'I have tried to take the responsibility of Best Man very seriously indeed. Now, it is my first time taking on such an important job so I would like to share with you some of my duties I have been involved with. In my capacity as Best Man I was horrified to learn that I was expected to help the groom _dress_. I decided to skip this job altogether. Ric is 32 years old, after all - and, as you can see, he's just about learned to do it for himself now. Although as I mentioned previously, perhaps if I had assisted then maybe Ric would have put some original thought into his attire for today.'

Elena scanned the room, witnessing all 100 guests completely captivated by this person they had never met before. In all honesty, _she'd_ never met this version of Damon before either!

'My second duty was to get Ric to the church on time. Not an easy task, particularly since Jenna's nickname for Ric is 'Ever last' – and no ladies and gents, not for his abilities in the bedroom sadly, but for his time keeping. We have EST, CST, MST and PST, but is anyone here familiar with AST? Well, Alaric Saltzman Time runs about 40 minutes behind _any_ of the better known time zones. But despite this handicap, I suppose he does have a certain knack of being in the right place at the right time - if he didn't, he wouldn't have met Jenna.'

Elena felt her heart flutter a little at the strange set of consequences that led Ric, her pseudo-step father to meet her aunt. Maybe it was fate, and that didn't scare her as much as it should have.

'Seriously though Ric, you are a lucky man. You will leave here today having gained a wife that is warm, loving and caring. And Jenna, how lucky you are as well – you leave today having gained a gorgeous dress and a lovely bouquet of flowers.'

Another ripple of laughter filtered through the room and Elena couldn't help but smile yet again. She knew that Damon had the sarcastic wit down to an art, but this wasn't drenched with ulterior motive like usual. It was engaging to watch.

'Now sadly there are a few people who can't be here today but have sent their best wishes to you both. The first note I have here says:

To Ric ‐ We're sorry we couldn't make your special day, but felt it too emotional losing a special guy such as yourself, hope to see you again soon – from all the girls at the Camelot Fantasy Palace.

Hmm, that's _interesting. _And this one is from Ric's five-a-side soccer team. Really Ric? Soccer? Anyway, it reads:

To Jenna ‐ We've had Ric playing for us for some time now. We've tried him in every position and he's useless. We hope you have more luck.

Isn't that nice?'

Alaric was fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably looking like he was having all-too-late reservations about asking Damon to be his Best Man. It's a shame he didn't catch the look of amused delight on Jenna's face, who was just as captivated with Damon as Elena and the rest of the room were.

'I think all that's left for me to do is to give you both some advice for the future. Now, granted I'm a single, eligible man, yes ladies I said _single_,' he reiterated loudly, 'but, I think I should still be able to give some good advice to you both as you set off on the journey that is your married life together.

Ric, firstly, you need to set the ground rules straight away and establish who's boss – then do everything Jenna says. Secondly, always remember to tell your wife those three important little words that will make her day – 'you're right sweetheart.' And Jenna? You know, from what I've been told, a husband is like a really good tiled floor – lay it right first time and you can spend years walking all over it.'

It was Jenna's turn to blush as she pretended to slap Damon across the arm as Ric looked again like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Elena caught the disgusted look on his mother's face and couldn't help but laugh. The woman seriously needed to lighten up.

'So congratulations to you both, I honestly wish you the best for married life together. I hope one day I find whatever you have.'

Elena caught the longing of the look on his face, but it was fleeting.

'Oh and Jenna?' he paused waiting for the new Mrs Saltzman to focus her attention back to him, 'when he eventually and inevitably screws up – you've got my number,' he added with a wink in her direction causing Jenna this time to roll her eyes and blush freely.

'Now, as this is supposed to be a _toast_ and not a _roast_, please all raise your glasses to the happy couple – Mr and Mrs Saltzman everyone!'

* * *

She'd never seen him so comfortable in himself, talking to a room full of people he didn't know and acting almost..._normal_. It was something he fought against so much, an idea that he _hated..._but he was doing it, even if it was only for Ric and Jenna's benefit – something he would no doubt deny.

She didn't say anything to him straight away though; she didn't want to ruin his seemingly good mood. And she was even more thankful for that truce when he sought her out for the bridal party's first dance.

'Are you ready for that unwelcome attention I so publicly promised you earlier?'

'So long as you don't get too grabby with my ass then I think I can cope.'

'Elena, such a spoil sport,' he whined.

'I think our definitions of _truce_ are very far apart Damon.'

His smirk was enough for her to know she hadn't succeeded in pissing him off yet again. Which was a good thing, considering the host had announced their arrival to the dance floor to join Ric and Jenna as the soft sounds of _Ray Lamontagne's Hold You In My Arms_ drifted out across the room.

As Damon took Elena into hold she was reminded of that day back at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Her wistful glare must have given her away as Damon began to move her around the floor, and spoke up again.

'I'm not all that bad am I?'

His look of hopeful amusement elicited a small grin from her.

'No Damon, I guess you're not all _that_ bad.'

She felt him pull her closer so that she could rest her head against his chest. Elena noted the lack of a beating sound in his chest that betrayed everything she had witnessed from him today – someone with heart and who cared. Someone she didn't even know he was capable of being. Not after everything that happened before she left Mystic Falls and even months before that.

'You're not who I thought you were,' she mumbled almost subconsciously.

'Neither are you,' was his whispered reply.

She let him lead her around the dance floor as she watched Jenna and Ric in world of their own. She didn't quite feel that way dancing with Damon, but she couldn't deny the feeling inside her that she was finally home. She was done hating him, even for compelling her. She wanted to resolve the strain between them both.

'If I tell you something, a secret, will agree to talk to me? About what happened? About _everything_.'

She hoped he understood that she wanted him to be honest with her, to finally tell her what he'd kept from her almost two years ago. Damon released a breath Elena knew he didn't need to.

'I thought we had a truce. Can't you just enjoy me leading you around the floor like Ginger Rodgers? I'm doing my best Fred Astaire here Elena. You're distracting me,' he complained almost cheerfully.

She tried to hold the words in, but she'd done a complete 180 in the past two days with regard to her feelings about coming home, about what happened there, and about _him_. He'd undone her with his humanity, his humour and his refusal to just back down and let her walk all over him with her guilt and false hatred.

'No I can't Damon, because the truth is sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it.'

She felt his shoulders tense and saw his jaw lock into place as he continued to dance, saying nothing in reply. It was all she could do not to burst into tears.

As the music stopped and the band invited other couples not in the bridal party onto the floor she expected him to release her and walk away, but he didn't. He kept her there, fixed to the spot as she witnessed the other couples dancing around her in her peripheral vision. It was as though they were sped up somehow, and there she was stuck in slow motion with him.

'Come on. We can't talk in here.'

And the next thing she knew she was moving off the floor, tugged along by his hand, out of the room and into uncertainty.

* * *

_I'm not sure what else this chapter does except lead into the final chapter (which is about 6000 words btw)._

_I hope you enjoyed the best man's speech. I confess I turned to the wonders of the internet, and also borrowed from the best man speech one of my best friend's used a little while ago. I had no idea where to start as I'm never going to have to write a best man's speech so I needed some help. I hope you still like it though._

_Oh and for those that don't know, EST, CST, MST and PST are American time zones._

_Now I beg you to please please please stick with this story now. There is only one more chapter to go and it's probably what you Delena fans have all been waiting for. But patience is a virtue and I know you are all as virtuous as I am! Your patience will be rewarded well I hope! Thank you once again._

_Ave x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Long Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD – I'm just borrowing!

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note: **Ok so here we are, the last chapter. Thank you for all your kind and wonderful reviews. It has been so fulfilling to know that this little side project of mine has been what I think I could call a success! You are all such wonderful people to read, review or set up an alert for this fic.

Now, a couple of things I want to mention first. First of all please remember that in my world for this fic, Katherine is still a viable option for breaking the curse.

And secondly, I was asked in a review about how Elena found out about being compelled. This isn't addressed in this last chapter, I guess I didn't want to get into all of that but my reason for Elena knowing she was compelled was obviously she had her necklace back when she knew she didn't have it before, and Stefan didn't give her it back. Not to mention she has a total blank of those few minutes. Like Jeremy said, he might not have been able to remember, but he didn't forget entirely that something was missing. And Elena is a smart girl, she can put two and two together and figured out Damon compelled her. He just wouldn't tell her what he said.

But will he tell her now? Read on to find out…

Much, MUCH love,

Ave x

* * *

Elena found herself sitting on the steps leading down into the gardens of the hotel with Damon staring right back at her. She'd confessed that she had missed him and his reaction to her statement had led to them being out in the open away from any prying eyes or unwanted ears listening in to them.

'You do realize that you're opening a can of worms Elena?'

She looked at him and nodded softly.

'There's no going back,' he added to make doubly sure she really wanted the answers she protested she asked for so much. She sighed and looked down at her hands, noticing her palms were sweaty and not in a good way.

'I know, but...I don't want to hate you, all I want is the truth.'

It was his turn to look on hesitantly before speaking again.

'Even if the truth isn't what you want to hear?'

She nodded again, 'even then Damon. I'm tired of trying to make sense of it all in my head – why you didn't just leave me to help Stefan. He was trying to fight off Elijah and you must have known he wouldn't win by himself. You could have helped. I know it was my fault we were all there in the first place, but it didn't have to turn out the way it did.'

Damon looked at her in an unusual, disbelieving manner which unnerved her.

'Elena you were thrown twenty feet in the _air_. You had a broken leg, a concussion and possible internal bleeding. I couldn't just _leave_ you.'

As he rhymed off the list of damage she'd sustained in the struggle she winced recalling the pain.

'You could have given me your blood and then helped him.'

'Elena you were so badly hurt even my blood might not have healed you – then you could have died with my blood in your system...' he was leaning closer to her, gesturing with his hands which only made her realise just how agitated he was at recalling the memory of that night, '...and if I had gone to help Stefan and miraculously _won_, Stefan would have driven a stake through my heart for the consequences of you turning. Elena it was a miracle in itself I got you out of there alive.'

She had no idea what to say in reply because in all honesty, he was right, but it still didn't make it any easier to digest.

'Ok I know that, I get it, I just...' she struggled trying to think of any other way to get her frustrations out on Damon, but sadly coming up with nothing other than her own truth, '...I think in a way, I blamed you for my own guilt. I was stupid to think I could bargain my way out of my destiny as the doppelganger.'

Damon sighed wearily as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

'It wasn't stupid...' he paused as Elena looked at him dubiously, clearly not trusting that was what _he_ really believed, '...ok maybe it was a little stupid, but it still worked. Elijah got Katherine and left you behind in the end.'

'We still don't know what Klaus and the Originals have planned other than breaking the curse. Now they have Katherine who knows when that's going to happen? We don't know what's coming next,' she paused for breath, considering that which she feared the most, '...they could still come for me.'

And it was the truth which Damon conceded with a trite nod of the head and a sharp intake of needless breath.

'Is that the reason why you left? Because it won't make you any safer you know.'

'Maybe not, but it might keep my family safe if I'm not around them.'

'Well, Ric and I are keeping our ears to the ground, mine being much more effective than his of course. And I know you don't want to hear it, but when Jeremy gets over playing Indiana Jones for long enough, he's actually got quite a knack for the research side of things. He's been useful.'

Elena sighed again in frustration; that was exactly the kind of thing that she didn't need to hear from him.

'Why do you always need to involve him Damon? He's a kid!'

'He's 18 Elena, he's hardly a kid. Annoying and petulant at times, but definitely not a kid.'

She wished to god Damon didn't spend so much time with her brother, she was sure that half the reason he was so annoying and petulant was due to the vampire's influence. He was a _bad_ influence, she knew that. It was part of the reasons for fleeing the town.

'I just want so much for Jeremy to keep himself out of all this madness, and away from you..._I_ needed to be away from you.'

She was angry and vulnerable knowing there was no other way to keep her feelings to herself. She had wanted to be free from his impact on her life. She blamed Damon for a lot – but there was something deep down inside that just wouldn't allow that feeling within her to stick.

'I mean, I kept telling myself I hated you for staying with me that night when I was hurt. I still don't really know why you did it – I feel like there's still something you're not telling me. I just can't put it all together. Please Damon, help me understand. If I have any chance of moving on, I need to just _understand!_'

He sighed and turned away from her impassioned pleas, frustrated that the conversation had come back to that.

'Elena don't...I just gave you your answers.'

'No Damon, you told me why you did it for Stefan, giving me some selfish reason about wanting to protect your own skin but that's...' she wrinkled her nose at the idea of Damon acting that way, '...it's not you! No matter what you say. You stopped being selfish with me a long time ago. I saw it Damon, I saw the change after you compelled me, but you still won't give me any damn answers why!'

She was yelling and crying and looking for enlightenment. It was bordering on hysterical until she felt his hands on both her arms, forcing her attention back to his face. He looked livid, but there was something in his eyes that took her breath away – longing.

'You want to know why I couldn't leave you? Why I deemed you more important than my own brother Elena? Are you _really_ not able to work it out yourself?'

He didn't give her any longer than a second to answer what she had assumed to be a rhetorical question anyway before he continued.

'I _love_ you Elena. Are you happy now that you know? I _love_ you. And that's why I couldn't leave you alone and vulnerable because I could never have lived with myself if anything happened to you.'

He realised he was full on shouting in her face and reigned himself in. Elena's head was a mess of emotion and thoughts as the pieces of the puzzle kept clicking together.

'_That's_ what I compelled you to forget,' confessed Damon in a whisper, now closer to her than ever, still holding onto her arms, 'now do you understand why I couldn't leave you?'

The hole left inside her from that night started to fade slowly and she found the strength to move closer to him, holding the lapels of his suit jacket, barely able to look at him. It should have shocked her more, but it didn't. It just left her with more questions.

'I understand now why you stayed with me, but not why you wanted me forget what you told me in the first place. Why Damon? Why didn't you think I deserved to remember that?'

'I don't know Elena, we just got you back from Elijah the _first_ time and when I saw you run down those stairs to my brother, after I might add me sticking my neck on the block for you again, I just...I knew then that Stefan deserved you more and I had to step aside.'

He stood back and turned away from her as she struggled to form a coherent sentence that would make everything seem better. Yet everything she thought of seemed to fall tragically short.

'Damon I don't know what to say.'

'No you didn't that night either when I first told you. Taking your memories away, I just thought it was kinder to you in the long run. You know, on the ride home after rescuing you from Elijah when you were kidnapped after the Lockwood masquerade ball, you spoke to me for the first time in weeks. And not once did you tell me one of the things you despised about me. And Stefan? Well apart from looking like he'd won the lottery having you in the back seat with him, he was pleased you had come around to talking to me again.'

'That day when you rescued me?' she asked, receiving only a nod in reply, 'I guess it did mend a lot of bridges between us, I will forever be grateful to you for that.'

Damon turned back to look at her, standing there, shivering in her royal blue bridesmaid dress. In one swift movement he had discarded his own suit jacket and placed it over Elena's shoulders before she could even protest, only this time _he_ was holding the lapels of the jacket to pull her closer.

'I know that Elena. I honestly don't regret telling you how I felt...' he declared stopping only to correct the tense of his statement, '...how I _still_ feel. I just...you know, I had to say it once and you needed to hear it. Then I could stop being selfish with you.'

She smiled feeling like she'd heard that somewhere before, not wanting to move away from him. This wasn't the vampire she had spent a year wanting so desperately to hate.

'What if I wanted you to be selfish with me?'

He loosened his hold on her and took a step back.

'No, don't do that. Just...don't. It's not going to happen,' he struggled to get out, tearing his eyes away from her.

'Damon I'm trying to tell you what I _want_.'

'Oh really, and what makes you think that you always get what you want?'

She had no idea where she was even trying to go with this. She knew the dangers of pushing Damon to the limits. Elena didn't even know what was going on in that jumbled mess of a brain let alone why her chest was constricting so tightly around her heart. Elena was aware of how he felt, and the way her heart had skipped a beat when he told her just how strong that pull to her was, but she still had no real clue of the depth of her own feelings. Could she really go from utter dread at the thought of seeing him, to desperately not wanting to leave in just under two days?

And then she remembered the very last thing Damon had said to her before she turned and left him behind in the street in Mystic falls a year ago; the one thing that might actually get him to give in.

'Because I'm Elena _fucking_ Gilbert!' she screamed, pulling him back around almost too quickly struggling to avoid knocking herself over as he gripped her arms to help her balance, 'or had you forgotten?'

The next thing she knew she felt his hands release her from his jacket to push her back against the nearest wall and his lips were on hers. What started as a tender first kiss escalated quickly as their lips viciously tugged at each other. Elena's hands instantly grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt, pulling him closer, practically fusing his body to hers.

'This is wrong Elena,' he whispered onto her lips, unable to meet her eyes with his own. Instead he chose to focus his hands on weaving their way through her hair, and down her back.

Elena ignored his somewhat pathetic plea to what she _assumed_ was her rational, _I still hate you_ side. She brought him back to her lips, totally submitting to the feeling of completely letting go. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she dimly remembered where they were, and that it probably wasn't a good idea to start something if they couldn't finish it.

'Elena...' he begged, as she let her hands roam all over his body, running down his chest only to tug at the black leather belt at his waist. But as Elena wound one of her hands around the back of his neck and gently started to kiss down his neck, close to his ear that she heard his ragged breaths in her own ear, feeling him throw all caution to the wind as if to say _f__uck_ _it_ as his hips drove forward into her.

'Elena…' it was more of a groan this time, but she had come this far, she wasn't about to let him have any possible chance of changing her mind.

'Damon just...stop talking,' she huffed out as she continued her assault on his mouth. And finally doing as she had asked, he began to respond as he ran his hands from her waist to her lower back, before moving them around to her stomach, letting his fingers dance across it before trailing upwards to her breasts. She was murmuring nonsensical things to herself, and the smirk she could feel on his lips told her he definitely approved of this marked change in their relationship, if they even had one to start with.

Elena continued to pull him even closer, running her fingers along the skin of his stomach where his suit trousers rested, tugging again at his belt once more. It was at that point Elena felt the last ounce of self-control Damon had begin to slip away. She felt him slowly begin to rock his hips into hers and Elena could only respond by eagerly returning the action, softly moaning into his mouth as she did so.

Elena managed to tear her lips away from his for a moment so that she could take a much-needed breath – damn Damon for forgetting her human limits as he took the brief opportunity to begin an assault on her neck, expertly sucking on her pulse point. She was breathing heavily into his ear, wrapping her arm around his neck. Damon supported himself against the wall with his right hand, and with his left, he reached down to gently pull up the silk of her bridesmaid dress, pushing his hand slowly up the outside of her bare thigh. Elena shivered at the contact but aided him by raising her leg to rest against his side, lacing her foot behind his knee to pull him even closer into her. He continued to run his hand up her thigh, and without hesitation, he pushed the skirt of the dress right up, continuing the movement of his hips into her as he did so. Elena sighed with a shiver as Damon finally came to her centre, lightly tracing his fingers over her lace underwear, feeling how hot and soaked she had already become. The involuntary '_Damon_…' that she breathed into his ear elicited a low growl of his own as he played with her underwear whilst delivering an assault of kisses to her lips and neck. She was vaguely aware of him pushing her underwear aside then moving his fingers inside of her. But if she was completely honest, it was the kisses he was giving her along her neck and back to her lips that held her focus rather than the movements she felt inside of her. His kiss was a mix of passion and fury as she eagerly tried to respond.

Elena once again took her one free hand and ran it across the top of the boxer shorts that were peeking over the waist of his trousers, this time able to reach down underneath having unbuckled the belt seconds (minutes?) before. As she did so, Damon let out a small moan into her ear almost sending her into a tailspin. He frantically pushed her underwear aside even more, still trying to hold her dress up as he used the other hand to free himself of his constricting boxer shorts. Elena managed somehow to pull the trousers and boxers down just enough to give him more room to move and she silently thanked her skills at doing so when she felt him enter her.

Damon put both his hands underneath her and lifted her up, slamming her almost painfully up against the stone wall as Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. But there was no apology as he proceeded to support them against the wall with one hand under her, the other roaming from her neck, to her breasts, to her waist and back again. His lips never left hers as he slowly moved in and out of her.

Elena tried hard to contain the cries of pleasure she so desperately wanted to scream out, trying hard to remember that she was outside in a public place where mere meters away there were wedding guests no doubt wondering where she had disappeared to. Her emotions had been building up inside her for days now and she needed a release. And with each thrust of Damon inside her, each growl of satisfaction that radiated in her eardrums and down her spine, she finally found it.

She rested her forehead against his, one of her hands gripping his shoulders as the other ran its way through his dark mop of hair. The feeling of him moving in, out and then in again was incredible. His grip on her thigh to keep their balance felt as though he was marking her for life but she couldn't care less. It was a moment or two before she noticed they were no longer kissing, but staring at each other in the strangest and intense gaze she'd ever experienced. And they stayed like that, their lips barely touching as he continued thrusting hard into her, but slow enough that she could feel the climax rise inside. Neither of them spoke except for the soft moans that escaped their lips.

As Elena's hands gripped his shoulder she tried to get some leverage to pull herself up and then down on him, but it was futile as Damon guided every thrust with his hand holding her up, the other gripping her at the side of her right breast, his thumb lazily trailing back and forth over it.

Her mind was a mess of thoughts, but amongst the confusion she held onto the image of what they must look like, having such a private encounter, in a very open and public place. The though sent terribly hot shockwaves to her core as she continued to feel the fire building in the pit of her stomach.

'Damon...' she managed to breath, as she pulled him towards her, so she could whisper into his ear, '...I can't hold on much longer.'

With a grunt of '_ok'_ she felt the hand that was on her back, snake its way down her ribcage in between them, settling on the skin just above her opening where he pressed down on her gently. He held her against the wall, pushing his hips into hers hoping to bring her to a heavy climax. It was with one last thrust of him inside her that Elena screamed his name as she unfolded beneath him, no longer able to support herself. She was still mid climax when she sensed him tense beneath and inside her. His movements changed in speed as she felt him finally come inside her.

Elena eventually felt him gently lower her legs back to the ground, her dress falling down around them. Damon was still breathing over her shoulder, not quite able to look at her, but also incapable of moving out of her at the same time. Unable to stand the silence any longer Elena moved her hands from his shoulders to the side of his face bringing him back to look at her.

'That didn't feel wrong to me.'

As Elena finally felt his release from her, his hands gently replacing her underwear as he did so, she caught the makings of a small smirk on his lips and she breathed a sigh of relief that this encounter wasn't going to end in some rage spiral that Damon had a habit of falling victim to.

'Of course it didn't feel wrong – the Bridesmaid and the Best Man? We're a walking, talking cliché Elena...that is if you _can_ walk after that of course.'

It was typical Damon, ignoring the obvious tension of just having had sex, at her Aunt's wedding, in the hotel gardens, but she didn't care – _that_ was the Damon she remembered and _loved_ to hate.

'Do you think they'll know? When we go back inside?'

He looked at her now horrendously crushed dress as he tucked his shirt back into his trousers, clasped the belt and brushed off his suit jacket from having landed on the ground beside them.

'Well I look dashingly handsome as usual – you on the other hand look like you've been screwed six ways from Sunday.'

'I can always rely on you to make me feel good about myself Damon, _thanks'_ she complained as she tried to smooth out some of the creases in the silk but to no avail. At least there were no dirt marks that she could see.

'Elena stop fishing for compliments, you know that even looking like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards, you're still going to be the one person who makes me go weak at the knees.'

Elena's head jerked up to meet his intense stare and felt like this wasn't drawing a line under matters between them, but it was more like the beginning of something entirely different.

'Well for someone who is over 170 years old, you're _knees_ are holding up pretty good considering the performance I just witnessed.'

'And for _someone_ who I had thought had the _prude _stick permanently located up her ass, you did pretty good with the whole voyeurism thing back there.'

'It must be that bad influence you have on me,' she teased.

He grinned again and took Elena's hand to walk her up the stairs and back into the ballroom where Ric and Jenna were still dancing. Elena excused herself to visit the ladies room to deal with her bedraggled hair, smudged make up and a distinctly _messy_ underwear situation she had going on underneath her dress.

When she returned to the room, looking much more presentable, she found Damon dancing with Jenna and just as she was about to head for the bar she was cornered by Ric who would not take no for an answer when asking for her company for a dance.

'So, I know Damon can drive anyone to drink, but you've been knocking them back all day like it's going out of fashion. Should I be worried?'

'No more than usual Ric,' she replied with a roll of her eyes. He was always so damn protective of her and Jeremy. It was sweet but it bordered on fatherly concern, something she wasn't sure she would ever be comfortable with from anyone other than her real dad.

'Ok, so, have you and Damon sorted things out yet?'

Well that was the question even she wanted an answer to. They had talked everything through, he had finally come clean with her...they'd had _sex_ – but even she didn't know where that left them?

'I honestly don't know Ric.'

'Really?' he eyed her suspiciously, 'So you have sex with my Best Man at my _wedding_ but don't know what you are to each other? Elena, I think that is an entirely different lecture we need to be having.'

Elena grimaced, and made her displeasure at the thought quite apparent to her Uncle.

'Ok really, no – we _don't_ need to be having that lecture. It will never be ok for me to discuss..._that_ with you. It's just plain creepy. And is it that obvious what happened?'

Ric laughed and pulled her back to finish their dance.

'Well Jenna goes that flushed way afterwards so I took a stab in the dark.'

Elena's discomfort was again very plain to see, not really knowing how to discuss or rather avoid talking about sex with Ric. Thankfully, he took noticed and somewhat changed the subject.

'Look, all I'm saying is, sometimes the two people most meant for each other are the last two to realize it.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?' she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

'It _means_ that I am now up fifty bucks as I didn't think you guys would be able to wait until after the wedding reception to, I don't know how to put it..._resolve_ your differences...'

Elena look utterly mortified. Was Ric really talking about making bets on her sex life?

'...yeah Jenna lost, she doesn't know Damon as well as I do,' he grinned before grimacing a little and adding a 'thank god' at the end of the sentence.

Elena pulled herself out of Ric's hold as the song, thankfully, ended.

'Ok I'm going to forget I ever had this conversation with you,' she half mumbled as she desperately sought out a stiff drink to settle her stomach. She was halfway to the bar when she felt herself get pulled back onto the dance floor and heard the sound of _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye drift over the room. Rolling herself around on her heels she already knew it was Damon.

'Are you kidding me? This is so inappropriate for a wedding.'

'Yes, well I already know your opinion about that particular song but after what just happened outside, and by that I mean the incredibly hot, public sex, I think it is entirely appropriate,' she looked on at him entirely bemused, 'and when I overheard about Ric and Jenna's bet I compelled the DJ as payback. You better get ready for a DJ set filled with the likes of Barbie Girl, the Monster Mash and maybe even the Cha Cha slide.'

Elena laughed softly, letting herself sway to the music, finding herself in Damon's embrace once again.

'Well I guess I better make the most of the somewhat decent though inappropriate music while it lasts then, huh?'

He nodded with a grin, releasing her from his hold as Elena felt herself twirl under his arm and back again.

'So, do we talk about what happened or ignore the elephant in the room?' she enquired tentatively, unsure if his wicked grin was something to fear.

'Talk away,' though was his short reply.

'I don't want to make you rehash what happened when you compelled me and why but...' she tried to think of another way to get him to open up, but failed miserably, '...I mean, _why_? Apart from Stefan and putting other people first for the first time in decades, I just _don't_ get it.'

Damon sighed, pulling her a little closer so she couldn't look at him, while he apparently confessed his further truth.

'I guess I just quit pretending you could ever fall for me. It's as simple as that.'

Elena felt her heart swell for him, at how he'd stepped aside for his brother, despite the gravity of his feelings.

'But seeing you again just reminded me of everything I wanted to switch off and ignore for so long. And after nearly 150 years my biggest fear,' he paused to reconsider what he had just admitted to, '_if_ I was ever to admit to _having_ one, is that I end up far too comfortable with the idea of being alone for the rest of my life. And it's not the kind of monster I wanted to turn back into, because it would have been inevitable.'

Her head was on his shoulder, imagining the way his heart beat might pick up pace at telling her all of this, if his heart was still capable of fully functioning. She couldn't bear the idea of him reverting to the monster he used to be just because they may never have reconciled.

'Damon there are things that happen in your life that don't make any sense, that you can't control and you can't stop, that doesn't mean you need to shut out the world.'

He laughed wryly as he continued to move them around the floor, ignoring Jenna's glare at him clearly having figured out he was responsible for the distinctly non wedding type music filling the room.

'Well when your heart gets broken time and time again, you tend to see cracks in everything else. I guess that's why I wanted to blame you for taking matters into your own hands. I loved you then, and you burned me by getting yourself into that situation and how it led to Stefan's death.'

Elena drew her breath in sharply, hearing him speak so honestly, but she knew there was nothing else she could say to make it any better, it wouldn't change the past.

'Damon, you have no idea how much I want to change what happened. But I don't want to change tonight. We've finally been able to be completely honest with each other and that means more to me than anything.'

Damon considered her words carefully, taking a moment or two to consider his next move.

'So, where does that leave us then?'

She could tell he was annoyed with himself for having to ask, noting the tensed jaw and the intensity of his stare.

'I honestly don't know. I have to go back to college and try to get on with whatever I'm supposed to do with my life. I can't ask you to give up everything you have here just for me. You've finally got a life Damon, after all this time, some normal, human connections – it's all I wanted for you from the moment I met you. It's all that _Stefan_ wanted, too.'

'Elena I know that, but it doesn't change how I feel, or the fact that I _can_ feel after all this time shutting it off and ignoring it.'

He looked at her, gently guiding her face upwards to look at him, clearly wanting her to see the man she was capable of finding in him.

'For someone who has forever to consider in this equation, it's not what I'm asking for Elena. Maybe we're not soul mates and maybe I'm not '_the one_' for you...'

She opened her mouth to protest which he quickly stopped by placing one finger against her lips to silence her.

'...and _maybe_ in ten years time we will detest each other. But like I said, I'm not asking for forever, all I want is to be with you, in the here and now, because I know that's what will make me _happy_. And after everything that's happened in the last 3 years, I think we _deserve_ happy.'

Elena knew her feelings for Damon were stronger than she had ever thought possible, or ever able to admit to herself. Yet she couldn't help but keep one eye on the future, despite Damon's claims that it was the last thing on his mind.

'But what if it doesn't work out? I'm not exactly in the best place right now Damon. If I end up hurting you I would never forgive myself. Not after everything we've been through. I mean, what if we just aren't right for each other?'

They were standing still in the middle of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the rest of the world continuing to turn, as other couples moved around them to the tasteless wedding songs.

'Elena if we aren't right for each other then we aren't right for anyone else. And I don't _want_ anyone else. It's the only way I feel about it. Don't wait for another chance, life is too short.'

She stood for a second taking his words in and the next thing she knew she was throwing her arms around Damon, pulling him into her for an Oscar-worthy kiss that sealed her fate – one way or another. As she finally emerged for air to the notable applause from Jenna and Ric, not to mention the '_urgh_ _gross'_ from her brother somewhere across the room she failed to prevent the most girly giggle she could remember expressing from escaping her lips.

As the DJ returned to a somewhat more appropriate music set, Elena found herself dancing again, laughing and clinging to Damon as _Don't You Forget About Me_ by _Simple Minds_ played over the sound system.

_Don't you forget about me, I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby, Going to take you apart, I'll put us back together at heart baby._

She let him twirl her around, pull her in and then push her away, dancing with such vigour she'd not seen from him since the Decade Dance nearly three years before.

'I guess that you and I...we _have_ something after all huh?'

Elena watched as Damon's smirk took her back to that day in the Salvatore Boarding House where at the time she never quite appreciated how true those words really were.

'Well I'm not one to say I told you so,' this time her eye roll was one of affection and it seemed to spur him on, 'but I _did_ try to tell you...'

She smacked his arm and continued to dance.

'Do you ever get tired about being right all the time?'

'When it comes to you..._never_.'

Elena spent the rest of the night dancing with Damon and having the time of her life. Tomorrow wasn't in her thoughts at all, because being with Damon, living for the moment was all she could bear to think about.

Fin.

* * *

_So there we go - the end. And I have to give myself a huge pat on the back because although it is only 4 chapters long, I actually managed to get to the end of a story I wanted to tell!_

_Now, I am contemplating doing a follow up to this but I make no promises. I have to finish Lineage (I know, I've been neglecting, I'm soo sorry!) and He's Easy Like That. I work a lot so its difficult to get time to write and juggling running a house and keeping my other half happy - he's a grumpy bugger sometimes. But I will _think_ about it._

_If anything about this fic doesn't make sense or you have a question please just review or PM me and I'll explain._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it so much and if you could review I'd be forever in your debt._

_Much Love, Ave x_

_P.S. I have written a new Damon/Caroline fic called 'Easing the Frustration' if anyone is interested. I know, I know, some of you will go eeww! But it was written for a good friend of mine (*waves* at Alli!) as an early present for Christmas. Now as you can imagine from the title, some _stuff_ goes down between D&C but a lot of it is just Damon ridiculing Caroline in his usual way. Personally I think it's some of my better Damon writing so if you could all maybe give it a chance too I'd be over the moon - if not, then I'm still so grateful that you have read this._

_Much Love again, Ave x  
_


End file.
